villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Overlook Hotel
The Overlook Hotel is the secondary antagonist of the fanfic The Resurrection of Rose. While Stephen King's novel The Shining leaves implications of the hotel being alive, the fanfic explicitly depicts the hotel as a primordial entity that predates the physical hotel where it would eventually merge itself with. Appearance In its humanoid form, the Overlook appears as a large writhing mass of a black sludgy substance with one eye. Its body is comprised of the burned remains of the furniture and materials from the hotel. Personality While the hotel in the canonical novel and 1980 film adaptation directed by Stanley Kubrick implicated that the Overlook was a malevolent force, this is explicitly confirmed in the Resurrection of Rose where it is a gluttonous sadist who giddily agrees to help Rose in return for gorily devouring Lester to satiate its hunger. Biography The Overlook started out as a nameless entity that through whatever means landed to Earth in the area wherein the hotel would be established. Upon its arrival, it made a deal with the founder of the hotel, promising years of prosperity as long as it was provided a steady supply of sacrifices in the winter. In The Shining, the Overlook toyed around with Danny Torrance when his Shining began to manifest before taking possession of his father Jack and sending him to kill him and Wendy. After Jack's death, Danny returned to the hotel along with Abra Stone as a means of luring Rose the Hat to her death. Upon her demise, the Overlook was seemingly destroyed when Danny overheated the boiler resulting in his death as well. ''The Resurrection of Rose'' A few months after her initial defeat, Rose takes Crow Daddy; Snakebite Andi; Lester; and Scrappy Meg to the remnants of the destroyed hotel. Using steam to revitalize the entity, the Overlook strikes up a deal with Rose to assist her in her revenge scheme in return for consuming Abra and all of the children trapped as part of Aldrich Gresley's human trafficking scheme. She finalizes the deal by sacrificing Lester to it, and it goes on to glut itself further on the steam gathered in huge vaults at the abandoned factory. When a majority of Rose's henchmen contract measles, she oversees the Overlook instilling its dark essence into the True Knots meaning that they are forced to reassemble their bodies whenever they cycled out. On the day of the attack, Rose appoints the Overlook with possessing Abra who indirectly murders her own mother. Crow Daddy betrays Rose and assists Abra and Danny into infiltrating the factory where he gets stabbed by Rose out of spite and she merges with the Overlook to become the most powerful Shiner there was. Achieving this, she creates a black hole powerful enough to destroy all worlds after learning that Abra defeated her in every alternate universe. During the battle, she absorbs Abra into herself where it is learned that the Overlook had imprisoned the souls of all the former inhabitants of the hotel and was feeding on their Shining for eternity. Receiving a "second wind" of sorts, Abra manages to escape the Overlook's hold alongside the other spirits and the Overlook is ultimately slain when Jack rams his ax into it. Category:Eldritch Abominations Category:Sadists Category:Complete Monster Category:Deceased Category:Possessor Category:Live Action Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Omnicidal Maniacs